


Keep On Running

by DoStEr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoStEr/pseuds/DoStEr





	Keep On Running

Once, while I was walking, I saw a little girl running. 

I wanted to shout "Watch out! You'll fall if you run too fast." , but then I realized that she was chasing after her friends. 

She couldn't catch up, but when she almost did she shouted "Wait!" .

 

 

 

 

They didn't wait.

They just kept on running.

For a moment, I saw myself as her.

I thought she had given up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But she hadn't. 

She took a short cut instead.

I then saw myself as kid, running after her, following her steps, following her way of thinking.

She may didn't catch up, but she had definitely took the right way.

By that moment I knew she wouldn't fall and even if add he did she would certainly get up and try to run again. 

 

 

 

 

 

Probably that's one of the reasons that made me keep on going along with with life.

I'm happy that I followed her.

 

You see even the simplest things may make a huge difference. 

 

-Dorothy Stergidou


End file.
